Fate is a Strong Word
by sarahlizzie
Summary: Boarding school is fun…I guess. At least I’m not surrounded by a load of stuffy, snooty British girls. At least Alice and Rosalie are cool. All human. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case. Maybe M later.
1. One

**Fate is a Strong Word**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan enrolls at an all girls' boarding school in England. She doesn't expect to meet any other Americans, but befriends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, two American girls living in Yorkshire. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. I do own one of those cloaks though :P  
**

My first day of school was relatively eventful.

Well, it wasn't technically my _first _day. I had gotten here yesterday to get settled and stuff. The _real _first day was today when I met all my other classmates and started lessons.

I was being swarmed as if I was covered in honey and had just been stuck in a beehive.

"Where in America do you live?" I was asked by a faceless voice from somewhere to my right.

"Phoenix," I answered simply, not knowing exactly who I was directing it at.

"Is that in California?" asked a girl who was standing right next to me, with black curly hair tied up in two braids and big brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"No, Molly," said a girl on my other side. "It's in … erm … Arizona, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said another voice without an owner.

Molly pulled her mouth into a pout.

"Seriously, if you guys were any slower, you'd be walking backwards." The previously unseen voice stepped out of the crowd and came to stand by my side. "Hi, I'm Alice."

The girl was a head shorter than everybody else in the room, with spiky black hair and pale skin. She was unnaturally pretty in a pixie-like sort of way, but the thing that most surprised me was the American accent she had.

"I'm Bella."

"Finally: we have another American! It was getting lonely, just the two of us."

The two of them?

"The two of you?"

"Yeah. There's me and Rosalie. Our parents work at the top-secret-not-allowed-to-talk-about-it American Air Force base."

I hadn't noticed the teacher come in.

"Alright, girls! Time for chapel!"

Oh, how fantastic. Forced Christianity _and _olive-green floor-length hooded cloaks.

Chapel is fun!

The walk there though, was a valuable time for conversation, I soon found out.

"So…you board?" asked Rosalie, who hadn't been in the classroom earlier. Tall, blonde and utterly gorgeous, she made me feel incredibly self-conscious just being in her general vicinity.

"Yeah. This is probably the furthest away from my parents that I've ever been before. I don't mind too much. Yeah, I'm one of those people." Alice laughed.

"What is it about your parents that makes you feel that way?" Geez, Rosalie, I didn't know I had to study for a pop-quiz this morning.

"I don't know. My mom's a bit of a pain. It sorta feels like she's the daughter and I'm the one taking care of her, y'know? And as for my dad…well there's not much of him to miss. He doesn't talk a lot, or interact with the family very much either." I sighed, but I don't think they entirely understood.

* * *

I think I may have gotten a bit on Rosalie's bad side.

Turned out she was and orphan, living with her adoptive parents, who apparently weren't very nice.

"I'd do anything to get my parents back," she told me. What she didn't say – but I knew she was thinking – was how she couldn't understand how I could leave my parents and give them up like they were nothing.

Alice didn't really seem to get it either. She was one of those big, happy families – two brothers (one around our age, one in the grade above us) and rich, happily married parents.

"You should come over some time," she said one day while she and Rosalie were waiting to be picked up. "Emmett and Edward are dying to meet you."

"Wait…what did you tell them about me?"

A shiny red BMW pulled up.

"Rosalie," said Alice, slyly changing the subject and gazing dreamily at the blond behind the wheel of the BMW. "Your brother is _so_ hot. Remind me why you won't introduce us? I fixed you up with Emmett."

"Alice," she sighed, "I told you, I don't think he's your type. He's into all this Civil War stuff – stuff you wouldn't be interested in."

"But I'm totally ok with that!" Alice shouted as Rosalie walked away to where her brother waited in the car. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

"Maybe," she said, walking backwards for a second. She was laughing as she climbed into the car next to her brother.

"That means no," Alice huffed, sitting down on the step her arms folded across her chest. "Oh, well. I'll keep trying and maybe next time…" She paused for a moment in thought. "Maybe the trick is to just kill Rosalie, put on a blonde wig and pretend to be her. Oh, wait…my dad's here." Alice skipped over to her dad's car – a sleek black Mercedes.

"It's worth a shot," I said, smiling, more to myself than to anyone else.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: This story is based on a similar circumstance: and all girls' British boarding school in the heart of Yorkshire and three Americans. If you didn't get the Plain White T's song reference in the title, you are no longer my friend. All hope is not lost, however, because you can redeem yourself by reviewing. :) Tell me what you think. **


	2. Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you didn't like chapter one much, I promise, it gets better (at least in my opinion). Personally, I love this chapter, and I can totally picture Alice doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight etc. etc.**

Alice's house was huge; there was no other word for it.

It looked like it was in the middle of nowhere; we drove for what felt like at least ten minutes down a rocky driveway surrounded by trees.

"It's too green here," I thought out loud.

"Yeah. The weather here is…weird to say the least. It rains in the summer, snows in the spring; it's sunny in autumn and you can barely go outside in the winter."

"The concept of seasons is lost on this place, honestly." Emmett had said, turning around to face me from the front seat. He had forced Alice to let him come with their father to pick us up. When we finally got to the house, I asked him why he'd bothered.

"Eddy and I had the day of school because our teachers were having a strike, so I thought I'd just come along. I've heard so much about you from Alice and Rosalie."

Oh no. What had Rosalie told him about me?

"Rose seems to be pretty fond of you. When she came over the other day she was busy telling me and Edward how cool you were."

I felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Rosalie; from what I'd heard of Edward, it was important to me that he should think well of me.

"Put you bags down here, Bella," Alice said. "We'll bring them upstairs later. So…what do you want to do first?" She was practically bouncing off the walls. If any more sugar gets into this girl's bloodstream, I thought, we'd all be in trouble. "A movie? We've got 'Camp Rock'."

"I haven't seen that one."

"You'll love it!" She carried on talking as we walked into the living room with her giant flat-screen television and huge collection of DVDs, but I hardly noticed her or them.

A boy about my age was sat in an armchair in the corner, extremely good-looking, with bronze-colored hair and scribbling on what looked like manuscript paper. He looked up at us as we came in, and I saw that his eyes were the most beautiful, vivid, emerald green. He stood up nervously, mumbled an incoherent greeting, and, pushing his black glasses up his nose, slipped out of the room. When he stole past me, though, his arm accidentally grazed mine gently, and as it did, a strange feeling filled my arm, almost like an electric shock. It seemed like he felt it too, because he turned around, and looked me in the eye for half a second.

The moment lasted only a split second, but I was truly dazzled.

He scurried up the stairs without another look back, and Alice continued talking.

"Hmm, he's usually more polite than that."

Oh no. What _had _Rosalie told him about me? I could see it now: Emmett goes to the bathroom or something and Rose begins to gossip about me to Edward. She's an insensitive, ungrateful bitch, she says. She has no regard for other people's feelings.

Do I underestimate Rosalie?

Ok, Bella. Calm yourself down. Why are you freaking out over someone you don't even know? Just forget about it and watch the movie.

Alice squealed loudly and inexplicably, and then I noticed that Joe Jonas has just come on screen.

"OMG! He is so hot!"

Oh, brother.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. Go upstairs and it's the second on the left, after Edward's bedroom," she said, without pulling her eyes away from the movie. "Shall I pause it for you?" She groped for the remote, eyes still glued to the screen.

"No, really, it's fine. You just keep watching." I left the room, rolling my eyes.

I went up the stairs, not caring how much noise I made on them: Alice had turned the movie up so loud that nobody would be able to hear me anyway. An annoyingly catchy song blared out of the speakers downstairs. I groaned; I was going to have that in my head all day.

Upstairs, the sound of the movie had decreased, but it was still loud enough to be irritating. I walked past the first door on the left, which Alice had told me was Edward's bedroom, and I found myself wanting to stop, wanting to talk to him and found out what Rosalie had said about me. I made myself keep going; made myself avert my eyes from his open bedroom door.

But as hard as I tried, I couldn't avert my ears.

I did a double take when I heard the most beautiful sound of a piano playing coming from Edward's bedroom. The piece was enticing, flowing and drowned out the sound of the movie from downstairs, at least to my ears. I stood by his door, listening to the exquisite sound. Edward's hands skipped nimbly over the keys of the electric piano, and as I watched him, his right hand slid up the keyboard and tapped out a high melody.

"That sounds nice." That was an understatement. He started and his fingers became distracted and missed the keys; he tried to recover the tune, but quickly gave up. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you."

He stood up and came towards the door. A sudden look of realization came to his face as he noticed who I was.

"No, it's me who should be sorry. I was terribly rude back there. I'm Edward."

"Bella," I said, shaking the hand he held out for me.

We stood awkwardly at the doorway for a moment.

"So…Alice is making you watch 'Camp Rock'?"

I sighed. "Yes. Did you hear it?"

He chuckled, and his mouth formed the most beautiful crooked smile. For a second, I forgot how to breathe. "That was the main reason why I had the piano turned up so loud."

"It sounded really good. Did you write that?"

He looked down towards the floor, and I saw that his cheeks had turned pink. "Yeah, but…it's nothing though…"

"It was amazing."

"Oh…well…thank you."

"Can I hear it again?" I asked sweetly. Was I being too pushy?

"Of course." He pushed his glasses back up his nose, and sat down again in front of the piano. Suddenly, he was in his element.

The tune rang out again, mesmerizing almost, and drunk on the sound, I walked towards him and stood behind him as he played. The song changed to a minor key – I'd learnt that much from the handful of GSCE Music lessons I'd had – and although it sounded sad, it was still just as wonderful as the other section, but in a haunting, spine-tingling sort of way. Suddenly, the music stopped.

He turned around. "Sorry, that's all I've written." His cheeks turned pink again, and he began to look remarkably like a sad puppy.

"That was amazing." I couldn't find any other words to describe it. He laughed, somewhat embarrassed.

I took a quick glance at his bedroom; it was cluttered without being messy and there were little trinkets and ornaments on a number of shelves that had the look of being found at a flea market or a garage sale. An ancient-looking ship in a bottle attracted my gaze: there was something about the 18th century navy that had always interested me. Perhaps it was simply the concept of men in tight breeches.

His DVD collection was almost as large as the one downstairs, and as I scanned along it, I saw some of my favorite titles: '_Moulin Rouge_', '_League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_' and even '_Master and Commander_'; and not a '_Camp Rock_' or '_High School Musical_' in sight. At the end of the shelf stood a box set with the label: '_Horatio Hornblower: the television series_'.

"Oh my gosh, I _love _these!" I spun around only to find that Edward was standing right behind me, and had been looking at his room at the same time as I. My cheeks turned red.

"It _was _exceptionally well filmed." He pulled the first DVD – 'The Duel' and 'The Fire Ships' – out of its space. "Do you want to watch them?" He pointed at a tiny television in the corner with a built-in DVD player.

As much as I wanted to, I shook my head. "Alice thinks I've just gone to the bathroom; I'd better get back or she might think I've died or something. God forbid if she had to pause her movie."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Sounds good."

**A/N: Ooh, interestingness! So, Bella finally met Edward (let's be honest, it was boring without him) and she got a date! Sorry if this is too fluffy, but sometimes I just can't resist. Please review!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear, they're still in England, Bella's still boarding, but she went to sleep over at Alice's for a weekend. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. *sigh* darn...  
**

I came downstairs to find Alice and Emmett standing up in the living room in front of the blaring TV. When yet another annoying song came on, they began to dance to the song, matching perfectly the steps and movements of the people on the screen.

I was too love-struck to notice.

I sat down on the couch, looking at them but not really seeing them. When they had finished their dance, they plonked down on the couch on either side of me, and shared a high-five over my head.

* * *

Alice and I spent the rest of the night talking, stealing a tiny bit of Esme's sambouca, and eventually falling asleep at around two thirty. We slept straight through until ten the next morning. Well, I woke up before Alice.

To pass the time, I pulled my well-worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice _from my bag. It was always in there; I carried it around everywhere in case of emergencies.

I flicked to the part that had the bookmark in it. The spine was so loose here that it just fell open; this was my favorite part. Lizzie has just found out that Lydia has run away with Wickham, and when Darcy leaves, and Lizzie is certain that she will never see him again. Of course, he has just gone off to fix the whole situation, because he's still in love with her. It's all terribly romantic.

"Whatcha reading?"

I started. "Oh, Alice, you scared me." I stared straight into the pixie-like face of my best friend, as she leaned over where I was reading in my sleeping bag. I held up the book for her to see. "_Pride and Prejudice_."

"Oh, I've always wanted to read that, but I don't have the guts for all that Victorian talk."

"It's easy enough. What I find really helps is if you do it with an audiobook; there's a free one on itunes that's quite good."

"Thanks, I'll try it."

I smiled.

"We're going for a walk today, and Edward's coming, so you'd better put on a lot of makeup to cover that ugly face of yours!"

"Oh, shut up!" I swung out an arm to hit her, but she had already danced out of my reach. She wore an insane smile. "You know, you're too cheerful for your own good."

"Optimism makes the world go round!"

I groaned.

"What's the weather like?" I asked as I came back into the room after using the bathroom. I picked up the two shirts that I had to choose between.

"Cold enough for you to freeze if you wear either of those," she replied, giggling. "I don't think I have any tops that would fit you," It was true; she was tiny, "but I can ask Esme if you like."

I felt my cheeks turn red. "No, that's ok, I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"Hey," said a velvety voice in the doorway. I looked up and saw a dazzling crooked smile, and emerald eyes looking at me. I could swear that my heart skipped a beat.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, rushing towards the door. "We're not decent!"

"Nonsense. You're wearing dressing gowns, aren't you?"

He had a good point.

"What's the problem? With Bella, I mean."

"All her clothes are for Phoenix weather. She'll freeze if she goes out in these." She held up one of my shirts.

Edward glanced at me, and my cheeks turned even redder. When our eyes met, I turned to jelly, and it was almost as though he could see what I was thinking.

"Well, she can borrow my hoodie if she wants," he said, without tearing his gaze away from me. I started to protest, but he insisted. "Really, it's no trouble. It's not particularly attractive, but at least it's warm." He chuckled, a soft, silky sound that filled the room, wafting like the scent from a candle.

"Thank you."

After he left, Alice elbowed me in the ribs, and raised her eyebrows suggestively. I just smacked her over the head.

* * *

We walked along a particularly beautiful part of the English countryside; there were pale pink blossoms on the trees, and they rained down on us when Emmett would swing on a low branch, causing the whole tree to shudder. Tiny, cottony lambs frolicked in the field beside us, and it seemed surprising to me that all their jumping didn't snap the fragile legs they had.

I loved Edward's hoodie. It was warm, like he said, and cozy. But best of all was the way it smelled: it was almost musky, like freshly cut grass, but it also smelled of manuscript paper and pencil shavings. It smelled of Edward.

Carlisle and Esme were walking at the front of the party, hands clasped, and talking in low voices. Behind them were Emmett and Alice, laughing loudly and play-fighting with each other. Occasionally, one would jump over the fences on either side of the path, presumably as a dare of some sort. Edward was walking on his own just in front of me. After a short time of walking alone, he began to walk slower, meaning that he would soon be walking right next to me. I felt my heart rate rise, and as much as I told myself it was stupid, my body insisted on giving me away.

We walked together for a few moments in silence, and I caught him out of the corner of my eye glancing at me every so often.

"Is the jumper working ok for you?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, tugging gently at the sleeves, almost as if to acknowledge that it was still there. "It's lovely, thank you."

"Hey," he scoffed, "don't mention it. It's not as though I needed to use it." He showed me the sweater he was wearing. It was teal blue (Alice would have said it didn't suit him) and looked a little too tight.

"Ok, you're pretty good at hiding when you're lying," I teased.

"Obviously not that good, because you found me out." He laughed again. I looked at him curiously, trying at figure out his motives – if there were any.

"What?" he asked, when he saw me looking at him.

"If you needed it, why did you let me borrow it?"

"You needed it more than me." His eyes were shimmering like gemstones as that same crooked smile appeared on his face. The bright spring sunlight made them look a little paler than they had inside.

"More than _I_..." I added automatically under my breath. I don't know exactly where I picked up this annoying habit from; possibly from a colleague at the place I had worked until recently, or possibly from Rosalie, who never passed up the opportunity to find a fault in someone.

Edward looked at me with an amused expression. At least he didn't think it was annoying. I flattered myself by thinking of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, and how Darcy didn't just think of her as another 'girl', but someone he could compete with intellectually. Maybe I was getting a little bit too involved in my own little fantasy world.

"As I was saying," he glanced at me, "I _didn't _ need it as much as you did. Besides, I have this." He pointed to his teal torso. After another moment of walking in silence, he said: "It's a lot different in Phoenix, isn't it?"

"A _lot _different. Not all this green, for one."

"You don't like green?" He glanced at me. _How could I not like green? It's a beautiful color. It's definitely my favorite eye color..._

I made myself tear away from his emerald gaze. "No, green's...ahem...a great color. It just looks weird on the ground."

He laughed, loudly enough for Alice to hear, apparently. She turned around, saw us laughing, and then nudged Emmett in the side. He had to break his back to lean down far enough for her to whisper in his ear. I didn't know what she said, but Emmett laughed when he heard it, and swung round to look at us too. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"There's no privacy in our family. You're lucky; you don't have to worry about siblings."

I laughed. "My mom is almost as bad as one. She reads all my emails, and I swear she's listening at the the door during all my phone calls. She keeps forgetting that we already had "the talk", and insists on having one at least twice a week."

"Poor you," he chuckled, then paused. "Do you have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?" He didn't look at me as he asked the question.

Ah, here came the awkward bit. To save myself from being a social outcast at my old school, I _had_ gotten myself a boyfriend. We weren't serious, and when I told him I would be moving to England, he became very moody, and stopped answering my phone calls.

"Well," I said, "I guess so. But Jacob and I aren't very serious. We got in a fight just before I left."

"Because you were leaving?"

"Yeah." I found myself staring at the ground.

He placed a comforting palm on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bella. You'll find love soon enough." The smile was back.

Alice turned around again, saw Edward's hand my shoulder, and then giggled gleefully.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter three. Hope it didn't disappoint! **

**I do actually do that whole 'correcting people's grammar' thing, and I hate myself for it. I got it from my mother, who majored in English at college. *sigh* I'm cursed.**

**Oh, and check out my Breaking Dawn poll on my profile page.  
**

**Please review! (That means you too, sis, don't just put one on my facebook page ;)  
**


	4. Four

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update very quickly, but this time yesterday I was on a long-haul flight back home to England after the holidays. I've barely started chapter 5, so that might take a while too. Between now and the end of January, I have to revise like crazy and do my GCSE mocks. If it takes me longer to update, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight. Not mine. You get the point.**

Alice had me tied to a chair, and was coming towards me with an unidentifiable, long plastic thing.

I closed my eyes tight and waited.

To my surprise, the make-up brush felt very smooth on my skin. I _was _pleasantly surprised, but knew I wouldn't be once I saw the results. A knock on the locked door banished these fears.

"Just a minute!" Alice yelled, then stuck her tongue back between her teeth in concentration. "I'm giving Bella a make-over, and I have to get this just right!"

"Alice, just spare her the trouble of washing it off, and let her go."

I opened my eyes with a start. "It's Edward!" I hissed to Alice. She rolled her eyes and lowered her brush.

"Alright then. You win. You can have her in a minute, after I untie her."

"Alice, if you had to tie her up, shouldn't it have been some sort of clue that she didn't particularly want to be attacked by your make-up brush?"

"Your point?"

"Just...untie her."

After she had, and I was rubbing my sore wrists and ankles, she allowed Edward into her room. I was reaching for my pillow, but I could tell that, behind me, both were trying to suppress laughter.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What?" I turned around, and Alice was sent into a fresh bout of giggles.

"One of your cheeks is a rather interesting shade of purple."

_Purple?!?_

I took a deep breath. Calmly, I held up the pillow I had picked up.

"Alice Mary Cullen: get me something to wipe this off or, so help me God, the contents of this pillow will be over your head in the next thirty seconds." I was trying to look serious, but a smirk appeared across my face and gave me away. She threw me a pack of make-up removing wipes, and I wiped off the purple smudge on my cheek, laughing.

Alice finally let me go, and I felt sort of bad. Rose had come over to do homework with Emmett, so she had nobody to play with. Oh well, I sighed, she'll find something to do: like booby-trap the bathroom, or put frogs in my sleeping bag or something.

"Do you want to start with the first one, or a different one?" He held up one of the DVDs.

"No, let's start at the beginning. Though," I added, "whoever did the make-up in this episode deserves to be shot."

He laughed. "I've always thought that too." He put the DVD in, and sat down in a chair. It was quite small, and if I were to sit on it with him, we would be squished together. I began to look for a different place to sit, but Edward had shuffled up to the very far end of the chair, and was patting the seat next to him. It wasn't as cramped as I first thought it would be, nor nearly as awkward. Once the film started, I almost lost sight of the fact that I was even sitting next to him, apart from my burning cheeks, and the electric shock I felt in the places where our bodies touched.

"_You've heard the latest rumors, of course? That Louis was captured, just before Christmas? What do you think they'll do with him? You can't kill a king..._"

"Obviously he's already forgotten about Charles I." I looked at Edward quizzically. He saw my expression and chuckled. "We had to do the Stuarts in History in year eight...that's um...seventh grade to you. Did you know, that despite raging for four days, the Great Fire of London killed only a handful of people?"

"Really?" He nodded. "How long have you been here, then?"

"Since I was seven...ten years."

"Wow," was all I could say. "You're practically British."

"Well, Carlisle was born in England to American parents, but I don't think that makes me British."

"So, where did you live in the states before you moved here?"

He turned to face me. "This could take a while. Carlisle met Esme when they were both working in Ohio, and then they moved to Wisconsin. They then moved to Tennessee where Emmett was born, then to Chicago, where I was born, and though I don't remember it, they tell me they moved to Mississippi, where Alice was born. After that, we moved around, to New York; to Pennsylvania; to Washington. And then here. And we haven't moved for ten years. It's so nice not to have to pack up and leave every few months and abandon the friendships I've formed."

"Gosh."

"That's what you get when you're parents are with the military."

Wouldn't it be blissful, I thought, to not be tied down in a place? Go wherever you want, with no strings attached, like a bird, or one of those sailors on the screen. But humans form attachments. We're too sentimental to be moving about this much.

"When's your birthday?" he asked, out of the blue.

"September 13th. Why do you want to know?"

"So I can tell Alice when to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you in front of the whole class."

"You do, you die." He laughed.

"Calm down, I won't," he said, and we settled down to watch the rest of the film.

The last part I remember seeing was the death of Lieutenant Eccleston, a little over halfway through the episode. Each episode was two hours long, and the day of walking I'd had made me drowsy; I must have fallen asleep. I slept soundly, and without dreaming; I felt safe, not like I would have done in my potentially frog-infested sleeping bag in Alice's room.

*

I was half-watching the show in front of me, and half-watching Bella asleep on my shoulder.

She looked so peaceful, and so fragile. Her skin was so pale, and looked so thin, that it seemed as though I would tear it just by touching it. I tried it; ever so gently, I dragged the back of my forefinger across her cheek. Her skin was so smooth, so warm.

She was beautiful: there was no denying that. She wasn't gorgeous in a ridiculous sort of way, like Emmett's girlfriend, but beautiful in a more subtle way. Her cheeks were a perfect, gentle shade of red. Her chestnut brown hair fell to just past her shoulders, and ended in slight little ringlets. It smelled of strawberries.

When '_The Duel_' ended, I almost couldn't bear to go to sleep myself and miss a moment of her peaceful slumber. I just picked up a blanket by my side and draped it over her, and allowed myself a smile. Soon, I heard whispers at my door.

"I think they're asleep."

"So Eddy didn't get lucky?"

"Shut up, Emmett! She fell asleep in his room! Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"It means our plan is working!"

"I thought our plan was to spy on Eddy and Bella."

"Our plan was to _set up _Edward and Bella. And it's working! Come on." I heard my door handle click, and my bedroom door squeak open. Alice and Emmett's glowing faces appeared at my doorway, and I slowly turned around to glare at them.

"Oh. Hi, Edward. Is Bella asleep?" Alice whispered.

"Yes. And don't you dare wake her."

"He's loving it!"

"No, Emmett, I am not a McDonald's commercial. And stop calling me Eddy. She's just so...peaceful. Let her sleep."

Emmett just made kissy faces.

**A/N: You like? You hate? Tell me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, and I give a little personalized reply to everyone who reviews. Sorry again for the cuteness :P**


End file.
